Dinner for Two
by jackmymeat
Summary: Unable to sleep, Ringabel thinks he just needs a little fresh air to calm his nerves. As he sneaks out, Tiz notices and follows him. Finally alone, will Ringabel finally be able to confess his feelings for his partner...? Tiz/Ringabel, R-18


**IVE NEVER PLAYED BD THIS IS FOR MY WON SICK PLEASURES AND ALSO MY FRIENDS**

**HUHMHYM BIG GAY YAOI I DONT KNOW**

**WHO OWNS BRAVELY DEFAULT? SQUARE ENIX?**

**IMH HAVING FLASHBACKS OF MY SQUEENIX DAYS**

**GOD I WAS SUCH A WEABOO**

**ENJOY I GUESS BAI X3**

ringabel sighed loudly. this trip fucking sucked balls. it sucked even more balls than he did, and that was saying something. the blond sat up in his bed and looked around in the darkness of the room. he spotted tiz next to him, his face looking peaceful while he was sleeping.

he squirmed, the pent up sexual frustration between the two was unbearable. he thought about the other day when tiz asked him for the map, the spark that flowed through the two of them as ringabel's slender hands brushed against tiz's meaty sausage fingers. edna yelled at them and smacked ringabel upside the head but her nose was bleeding while she did it lol

ringabel sighed again even deeper. he needed to get some air and clear his head. it was also at that moment that ringabel's stomach let loose an immensely loud growl, so frightening that ringable jumped up in surprise and punched himself in the face. "what the fuck is wrong is wrong with you ringabel god dammit" tiz said in his sleep. ringabel jumped again and punched himself again. tiz said the same thing again. ringabel realized what was going to happen if he kept jumping and punching himself so he punched tiz instead. tiz giggled in his sleep and rolled over.

"that was ridiculous" ringabel thought to himself, slowly attempting to stand as to not wake any of his comrades. he stretched a little before making his way to the door. the group had been mooching at the same hotel or whatever for the past week basically and so he knew how to get to the kitchen by heart. he was hoping they'd still have exactly what he was looking for.

ringabel opened the kitchen door slowly, tip toeing inside. the lights were already on but he didn't question it. he made a beeline for the oven, and crossed his fingers as he opened the door...

"hell yes" he whispered. was it there? it was there. there it was. ringabel punched his fist into the air in slow motion while biting his bottom lip sexually. he pulled the hot pan out of the oven with the help of his nipples. the average person's nip nops would not have survived such extreme temperatures, but these were ringabel's nipples. they smoked a little but that was just for effect. ringabel blew the smoke away like a nice guy and tipped his fedora.

"m'pizza" he said, caressing the golden brown crust of the delicious food. although he would never admit it, not even to tiz, ringabel realized he was attracted to pizza. and the pizza this hotel made was the best he had ever had so far. in fact, it was pretty much the only reason the group was still staying there. ringabel was so absorbed with his fucked up pizza fucking issues that he didn't hear the door open at all.

it was tiz. the brown haired adventurer was also feeling a bit peckish, but he didn't come down to fuck a goddamn pizza what the fuck ringabel you're sick.

tiz stared in awe as ringabel folded the large pizza in half and stuck his enormous cock stick in the side. "wow" TIZ thought, "that's pretty fucked up, but also hot kinda"

now we're ringabel again. or you are. this is turning into a homestuck fic. look at you breaking the fourth wall.

ringabel thrust his stick and bags into the warm cheese cavern he had created. it had been almost seven hours since he had last fucked one, and the withdrawal was driving him mad. his hips were magnetically attracted to the crust but also repealed by it so essentially his hips were frantically moving back and forth okay.

"aaaaaaahhh" ringabel let loose a strangled moan and tiz flinched? the blond sounded like he was in pain, but the fact that he continued fucking the delicious food proved otherwise. anyway tiz was worried and spoke up.

"RINGABEL HWHAT THEF FUC ARENTOU DOIGN WAHT THENSHIT OHHMHHH MY GODF" TIZ SCREECHED AND RAN OVER AND FORCED RINGAYBELS DUCK OUT OFNTHE PIZZA. then he pulled out his penis too.

"tiz what thebfuck are you doing gherd i'm jsUT OH YM TFICK WHAT THE HELL TIZ" RINGABEL ALSO STARTED TO YELL AAAAAA

rongabel grabbed the pizza and used it to cover his now limp noodle. his face was the color of the tomato sauce. he was exposed. trix now knew about his sick fetish.

"what the hell is that" tiz asjed

"what's the hell is what" ringabel replied.

"THAT" tiz said as he pointed to the ruined pizza shielding ringabel's Cock.

"it's a pizza what the hell did you think it was"

"some kind of new fleshlight. technology really has advanced a lot, didn't you know" tiz said like theffuckig smart ass he is what the fuck tiz how do you not know what a pizza is fuck you.

"what the FUXK is a flashlight"

"FLESH"

"tomato tomato"

"you just said that the same way twice you shit" TIZ RIBGEAEBL DOENST FUCKINNG CARE OH MY GGD YOU WLAKED IN ON HIM FUCKING A /GODDAMN PIXZA/ DIE

"why were you fucking that pizza" tiz asked instead

"um" ringabel replied. how was he going to tell the object of his affections that he derived pleasure from fucking foods? he wasn't that bad though. at least he didn't spontaneously shove lamps up his ass.

"does it turn you on " tiz kept questioning the blond.

"i know that you turn me on" ringabel said, but he said it in his head so tiz didn't hear him at all.).8

i don't know how to write it but basically they do foreplay kinda things? and then tiz has ringabel fucking the pizza. again. god damn

"AAHWAHEAA AHA AWOAOAAHHH WOAHFG FTIZ TIZ" fingabel moaned in ecstasy. tidus grunted, postioning his donger at ringabel's entrance. except the donger was a french fry. with no warning, tiz shoved the fry into ringabel's ass, the grease acting as a not surprisingly bad lubricant. the granules of salt scratched at the insides of the blond's love hole.

"moreeeeeee...eos" perchu gasped, and tiz grabbed another fistful of sliced fried potato delicacy.

so to get like a mental picture of this whole scene , ringable is fucking the pizza and ritz is behind him shoving fries up his ass?/ it sounds weird but irl it's actually hot so stfu dont kink shame me uwu wuwuuwuwuwcv ,g

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" ringabel sighed but it wasnt the kinda weak ass tired sighs from the beginning it was a large sexual exhaustion sigh. his ass was filled with fries. his tiny butthole clenched and the mass of fries occupying his anal cavity suddenly felt much large "AAAAAHRHGG HHAA AHWS " he sighed again but it was like a moaning sigh (that's why its in caps u dunkass_)

"and now for the grand finally" tiz muttered, and he puled out a large cake from his underwear (NOT HIS DINGLE YOU DITRYY FUCKRS LIKE AN ACTUALY CAKE). HE smeared his hands throuh the icing and rubbed it on ringabel's chest, circiling his DIAMOND HARD NIP{PELS and pinching them but it was like pinching rocks they were so hard so he gave up.

"take your peepee out of the pizza" he commanded in a low bara voice ,

"uuuuuu!~2 " riganbel mewlied ;like a kitten, releuctantly removing his ochinchin from the warm cheese paradise.

"Ringabel, fuck the cake," Tiz said, sounding surprisingly coherent. ringabale whimpered like a cat again what the fuckg what a godamn furry

with tiz's hand guiding him, ringabel put his dick in the cake and fucked it, just like he did the pizza. the actual cake was crumbly and brekaing apart and basically making a huge mess, but the buttercream icing that was on it made it feel like ringabel was fucking a container of buttercream icing. what did you fucking expect it to feel like.

"ああああああああああああああ! " 彼はボーイズラブのようにうめいた。私はこのためにトランスレータを使用しています。セはゲイです。それはモーセに言っているが、私はそれがSEVを言いたい。

tiz bit ringabel's shoulder but gently because he didn't want to really hurt him he was just. in the moment? that sounded hotter in my head i guess w/e

the two collapsed on the table, thank god tiz was light becuase otherwise ringabel would be DED probably. tiz and ringabel's breaths were in sync and sounded like they had just finished having intense sex (which they did)

"t-tiz..." ringabel murmured, but tiz kissed him instead. their tongues played hockey but tiz's had to sit it the penalty box for a couple of minutes because of unsportsmanlike conduct.

they both fell asleep soon after though, and later the cooks came in to start making breakfast but after seeing the two boys (teens? men? no these fucking nerds are fucking five years old oky) they quickly left the scene...

it wasnt until like 2 in the afternoon that they woke up, running upstiars (well actually only tiz was running, he had to carry ringabel becaus the memer still had an assload of fries (literally)) to the bedroom where agnes and ednea were. or where the SHOULD have been... the two ladies could not be found.'

"ringabel" tiz said "agnes and edna cannot be found"

"oh shit" ringabel replied.

the pair stood in the room together silently for a few seconds before making out again becuase this is a fUCKGING YAOI FIC WHO CARES ABDOIT THE LADIES WEHEN ITS ALLL ABOUTT HE SMEXY MEN1!1! OHOHHHH YEH A SO HAWT! wow fantastic baby

that's it


End file.
